


Happy Valentine's day

by Renversermonmonde



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renversermonmonde/pseuds/Renversermonmonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha walked into the living room holding two big bowls, two big stacks of pink papers and to packets of multi coloured pens. 'So the idea is this: on the papers, we write stuff like happy memories, and things we love about each other and reasons why we love each other. After writing something down, we fold the paper and put it in the bowl. Don't stop until you reach the end of the stack.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend having these pictures open whilst reading as that's where the idea came from:  
> <http://31.media.tumblr.com/689199b29420c9ed3f06d481021bfbf7/tumblr_muammxGTZo1s15u9ro4_250.png>  
> <http://25.media.tumblr.com/3f675b5fcaea3b17c93fc4b89632b877/tumblr_muammxGTZo1s15u9ro1_250.png>  
> <http://25.media.tumblr.com/e7d5566da90f73714dc09cace07cd65b/tumblr_muammxGTZo1s15u9ro2_250.png>  
> <http://24.media.tumblr.com/7df7b5ca3b927e3130be2449339f9671/tumblr_muammxGTZo1s15u9ro3_250.png>

Jensen didn't really care for Valentine's day, but as Misha did, he promised him he'd make them a special, romantic dinner. Misha had different plans, however. After lunch he'd walked into the living room holding two big bowls, two big stacks of pink papers and to packets of multi coloured pens.  
'Okay, so the idea is this: on the papers, we write stuff like happy memories, and things we love about each other and reasons why we love each other. After writing something down, we fold the paper and put it in the bowl. Don't stop until you reach the bottom of the pile of papers.' Misha handed Jensen one of the bowls, a stack of the papers, and one of the packets of pens. 'I'll be in the study, do not come in until I come out. Where are you going to be?' Jensen picked the bedroom and quickly made his way over, excited to get started.

After he'd made the promised dinner, Jensen went to the bed room to grab his bowl and meet Misha back in the living room. As he entered the living room he noticed Misha's bowl didn't just hold pink slips of paper, but also orange and green ones. Raising an eyebrow he looked at Misha.  
'I ran out of pink ones, and then ran out of green ones' came the dry comment, accompanied by a big smile.  
'I didn't, I filled all the pink ones but you didn't give me other ones!'  
'Doesn't matter, c'mere,' Misha said as he pulled Jensen in for a brief, sweet kiss.

They sat down on the couch and Jensen looked at Misha expectantly.  
'So what now?'  
'We each grab one slip of paper and read out loud what it says on there,' Misha replied, gesturing to Jensen's bowl and reaching into his own before grabbing one of the pink slips. 'So, what does yours say?'  
'Okay, you ready?' Misha nods. 'Okay it says on here... that one of your favorite memories is when we went to Rome for a con and we got those matching bracelets.' Jensen's smiling like an idiot.  
'Mine says: the time we went over our old resumes at a con.'  
'The way you laugh with your whole body.'  
'India Russia.'  
'The first scene between Cas and Dean.'  
'All the time we get to spend with Jared.'  
'How you love my Indian-Russian accent.'  
'Your eyes.'  
'The time we get to spend in the Impala.'  
'The way you look at me.'  
'I love your freckles.'  
'Your hands.'  
'How you fight back laughter when I hug you at photo ops.'  
'Your hipbones.'  
'The way you blush when someone gives you a compliment... like right now.'  
'The fun we had with Ty in the purgatory scenes.'  
'You have the best smile in the world.'  
'Your constant sex hair.'  
'The pig at Dallas con.'  
'Your insane affection for that stupid car.'  
'Cas' voice.'  
'When we make innuendos and you laugh, but for just a second you're silent and I can read in your eyes that you're thinking about me.'  
'Your devotion, to everything you do.'  
'Your dancing.'  
'Your smile.'  
'The eyefucking between Cas and Dean.'  
'The cowboy hat at Dallas con.'  
'Bowlegs.'  
'How your nose crinkles when you laugh.'  
'How your eyes change colour depending on the light.'  
'How much you do for other people.'  
'Jared's States song and how you went 'Hi y'all' at the same time.'  
'I think you're a great person and your love for other people is astonishing.'  
'How you kept one of the Samulets from set.'  
'How you decided Cas should wear his tie backwards.'  
'Our wrestling match.'  
'Wormstache.'  
'How I didn't know to tap out in our wrestling match and you wouldn't stop laughing at me.'  
'How you weren't able to say my name without laughing when you told the fans about it.'

It is long past midnight before both bowls are empty. Somehow they'd still had an equal amount of notes, apparently Misha had given Jensen the bigger pile of pink notes and had collected the orange and green ones to make up for it.  
It's safe to say it was a very heartfelt, happy valentine's day.


End file.
